We can work it out
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: El verano recién empieza y a Dominique no le gustan las compras. No le gusta el rosa, no le gustan los paseos. ¿Qué puede hacer Bill contra eso ahora que tiene que pasar con ella todas las tardes en casa? Longfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

Advertencia. Este fic es una cosa rara.  
(Quiere ser longfic de cinco capítulos pero lo consigue a duras penas).

Summary completo: El verano recién empieza y a Dominique no le gustan las compras. No le gusta el rosa, no le gustan los paseos. No le entusiasman los libros de la biblioteca ni se apasiona por las viejas historias de momias. ¿Qué puede hacer Bill contra eso ahora que tiene que pasar con ella todas las tardes en casa?

El título, por cierto, es de una canción de los Beatles.

**We can work it out**

**1.**

Ahora que Vic estaba en Hogwarts la casa le quedaba para ella sola.  
Siendo tres hermanos, era genial tener algo de espacio, y poder recorrer todas las habitaciones y estar en la que se le antojara; poder abrir las ventanas cuanto quisiera y cantar a gritos en la ducha.

Louis se había ido a pasar una buena temporada en casa de la tía Gabrielle y mamá trabajaba mucho tiempo, pero papá estaba de vacaciones y eso era todo un tema.  
Era tristísimo darse cuenta (los dos casi al mismo tiempo) que no sabían cómo tratarse, que la casa les quedaba grande a los dos, que cada vez que se veían intercambiaban alguna que otra frase pero que su relación no iba más allá de eso. Darse cuenta, de golpe y porrazo, que eran dos extraños que compartían y llenaban un montón de álbumes de fotos que nadie sabe cómo han ido a parar a los cajones de la cómoda.

–Hey, Nique, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no bebas la leche del cartón?

–Vale, papá, lo siento. –respondió ella condescendientemente. – ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?

–No lo sé. ¿Puedo ayudarte en…no lo sé, algo?

–Olvídalo.

–De acuerdo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y aprovechó a que él estaba con la atención en la ventana viendo cómo estaba el día, para beberse la leche del cartón. Luego volvió a guardarla donde correspondía, revolviendo con poco entusiasmo el tazón de los cereales.

–Hace un bonito día, ¿hacemos algo juntos?

– ¿Es obligación?

Él la miró haciendo una mueca y luego negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, todo al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una contradicción que hubiera pasado por alto.

–No, como quieras. Solo…me preguntaba si te había contado sobre la primera vez que tu tío Charlie y yo montamos un dragón.

–No, pero oí cuando se lo contaste a Louis.

–Ah. ¿Qué tal esa vez que descubrí una momia maldita en una de las pirámides de Egipto y acabamos encontrando un fantasma que jugaba al ajedrez con piezas de oro sólido?

–De eso hablabas con Vic, ¿recuerdas?

–Y de…

–Papá lo siento, ¿sí? Pero es posible que no tengamos nada en común, y estar aquí encerrados los dos nos hace poca gracia, pero es lo que hay, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a llevarnos bien ahora si nunca antes pudimos hacerlo.

–Yo no creo que nos llevemos mal –le contradijo él, mirándola con esa amabilidad forzada de _¿por qué no hacemos las paces?  
_No estaban peleados así que no era posible hacer las paces, ni fingir que eran los mejores papá-hija del mundo cuando ninguno sabía cuál era el color preferido del otro.

–Se le dice no tener empatía, o no tener química, como te guste. Es como cuando…como cuando necesitas hacer una poción pero eres bueno en Transformaciones, simplemente no funciona –le explicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de manera elocuente.

Esa niña es increíble. A sus diez años es una de esas niñas expresivas y arrogantes, que andan siempre con malas pulgas y se ríen poco (excepto cuando está con James y Lorcan, entonces es otra historia). Gustaba de estar con Louis más que con Vic, pero tampoco es como si le tuviera mucha paciencia; Bill había oído decir que era una virtuosa del ajedrez, como su tío Ron y sabía –porque la había oído él mismo– que cantaba muy bien.  
Más allá de eso, no tenía idea de quién era esa muchachita de cabello de oro y pecas por todos lados que lo miraba como él mismo miraba a la gente.

–Nique, ¿segura que no quieres hacer nada hoy?

–No serviría de nada.

–Podemos ir de compras, visitar la playa, preparar un almuerzo especial o lo que gustes.

– ¿Juegas Quidditch?

– ¿Bromeas? Yo era el Terror Weasley en mis tiempos –comentó él con esa sonrisa que sacaba a relucir su orgullo. Ella sonrió, muy burlona y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Vale, Terror Weasley, eso no estaría tan mal. –bromeó ella, haciendo gala de todo ese escepticismo del que es plenamente capaz. Bill no puede más que regalarle una sonrisita, que es mitad triunfo mitad alegría. –Voy por mi escoba –le avisó, apurando la leche en el tazón y dejando los cereales para comerlos más tarde.

Cuando ella abandonó la cocina y empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, él siquiera la miró, pendiente de la edición matutina de El Profeta que antes había dejado sobre la mesa, al lado del vaso con zumo de manzana.  
Lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, no estaba leyendo las noticias; siquiera era muy consciente de las imágenes que desfilaban frente a sus ojos saludando con la mano o corriendo de un lado al otro de la página. Estaba pensando en todo eso de querer preparar una poción y ser bueno en Transformaciones, y también en cómo sabía complacer a Vic con sus compras y a Louis con sus paseos por el mundo muggle, llevándolo a recorrer el Callejón Diagon, de viaje por Francia y Rumania, pero ¿y Dominique?

–Hey, Terror, ya estoy lista –dijo, dejando su escoba sobre la mesa. Llevaba una sonrisa burlona y unos pantalones muggles, y enseguida fue a por su desayuno.

–Bueno, nena.

–No me llames así.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarte? –repuso él, revolviéndose el cabello y dejando sobre la mesa el periódico perfectamente doblado. Dominique lo observó atentamente y él también notó eso de la forma minuciosa de doblar el periódico, como si tal cosa. Arg, se estaba volviendo viejo; ya no podía ir a la misma carrera que antes, y empezaba a hacer cosas que su padre hacía cuando iban de visita a La Madriguera. E incluso –pero ojo, que esto ni siquiera se lo ha contado a Fleur– el otro día se encontró una cana que lo miraba muy burlona desde el espejo y le decía algo sobre lo inevitable del paso del tiempo. Menuda mierda.

–Dominque me dicen en mi casa –bromeó ella. Cuando sonreía así, Bill podía descubrirse a sí mismo allí metido, entre hoyuelo y hoyuelo; y si la miraba de cerca, podía encontrarle unas cuantas pecas en la nariz, que también era un indiscutible gen Weasley, porque Fleur era demasiado perfecta para esas desgracias con suerte en la piel. Fleur (así como su cuñada, Grabrielle y su princesa Vic, estaban a otro nivel. Incluso Louis tenía esa aureola exagerada de encanto). Dominique y él debían conformarse con ser mortales comunes y corrientes, con esos defectos de la gente común, para nada espectaculares (bueno, no. Dominique sí que era espectacular, seguía siendo hija de Fleur, después de todo).  
A ella no parecía incordiarle en absoluto.

– ¿Ah, sí? No me digas.

Ella enarcó elegantemente las cejas y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Ajá, me parece que mi padre no tiene el carácter que hace falta para impedir que mi madre escogiera nombres franceses (y menudos nombres) para mí y para mis hermanos.

–Me parece que tu padre es un tipo genial –la contradijo él, tomándose su tiempo para terminarse el zumo de manzana y llevar todo a la pileta, donde la vajilla se lavaba sola.

En el cuarto pequeño de debajo de las escaleras había una escoba que la tía Ginny había dejado allí para no tener problemas con su hijo mayor, James, que era menudo idiota y gustaba de robarle las escobas profesionales a su madre para estrellarlas contra los árboles; esa fue la escoba que su padre agarró.

–Eso es porque no lo conoces. –repuso ella, apoyándose sobre la barra americana del desayuno.

–Quizás tengas razón –aceptó él, abriendo la puerta del jardín. Dominique agarró una vez más su escoba y lo siguió, con pocas ganas y mucha pereza.

–Y dime, ¿tienes pelotas o tendré que robarle a Louis las suyas?

Bill sonrió, estirándose con pereza ante el sol cálido de la mañana y apuntando con su varita hacia el interior de la casa. A penas tuvieron que esperar un momento a que llegaran las pelotas que Dominique reconoció de inmediato como propiedad de su hermano.

–Qué feo eso de robarle las cosas a la gente, ¿eh?

–Las estoy tomando prestadas –objetó él. –Si se las cuidamos, no habrá problemas. ¿Quaffle o Snitch?

–No sé cómo se te ocurre jugar con la Quaffle siendo dos personas. La Snitch estaría bien –respondió Dominique, tras considerarlo un momento. Su padre se agachó a soltar la pelota, y ni bien la dejó en el aire, ésta empezó a revolotear por todos lados hasta perderse. Dominique se montó en su escoba sin esperar a que su padre pudiera montarse en la suya, y echó a volar por donde creía que se había ido la pelotita dorada.  
Lo oyó reprocharle la trampa, pero también lo vio de perfil sonriendo, meciéndose sobre el aire debajo de ella.

Se quedaron un buen rato dándole vueltas a la costa, mirándose sin decirse nada, con ganas de hablar pero sin saber sobre qué, hasta que Bill dio un giro brusco, dirigiéndose a la playa y Dominique –que ya se estaba por rendir– debió seguirlo, aunque estaba en desventaja (y no solo porque su escoba no fuera ni la mitad de lo que era la escoba profesional de la tía Ginny). Pero claro, ¿dónde se vio que Bill Weasley perdiera la oportunidad de complacer a una de sus hijas?  
La snitch estaba ahí, Dominique casi podía sentirla rozándole la punta de los dedos, y sin embargo, se detuvo en seco y dejó que se escapara. Cerró ambas manos en el mango de la escoba y descendió lentamente hasta la arena.  
Su padre la alcanzó cuando ya iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Se le notaba el desconcierto por todos lados, como si aquello se desprendiera y se emancipara de él con libre albedrío.

– ¿Qué me perdí? –inquirió él.

–No soy Louis, puedo arreglármelas sola, no hace falta que finjas que te interesa jugar conmigo, y no soy Vic, no quiero que hagas cosas por mí, como dejarme ganar.

–Lo siento, pero también lo estoy intentando, ¿sí?

– ¿Qué estás intentando? –inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía los hombros llenos de pecas, que iban descendiendo a través de sus brazos, por todos lados. Hizo un mohín gracioso, pero Bill sabía que estaba realmente enfadada y no quería reírse por temor a ofenderla más. A veces podía ser tan condenadamente linda…

–Nique, prin--

–Ni se te ocurra decirme así –le amenazó, dedo acusador de por medio. –No como a Vic.

– ¿Sabes? –comentó él, recargándose ligeramente contra el umbral de la puerta. –Me recuerdas mucho a tu tío Ron, y a mí, y a todos mis hermanos.

– ¿Al tío Ron? ¿Por qué no mejor al tío Charlie, o al tío George? –inquirió ella, deteniéndose a escuchar. Luego arqueó una ceja, señal de inconformidad que Bill captó al vuelo, porque era algo que él hacía a menudo. –Dime que me parezco al tío Percy y no volveré a hablarte nunca –sonrió.

Su padre se rió abiertamente, dejando su escoba a un lado.

–No. Ni George, ni Charlie, ni mucho menos Percy. Tú eres más bien como tu tío Ron y tu tía Ginny. Ellos son mis hermanos más pequeños, como bien sabes, y para cuando Ron nació, ni Charlie ni yo estábamos muy entusiasmados. Ya habíamos visto desfilar un sinfín de hermanos, y creíamos no necesitar más. Percy guardaba esperanzas de encontrar en él un buen amigo, y tu tío George…bueno, en ese entonces vivía también tu tío Fred, y ellos (que nacieron riéndose y jugando bromas) esperaban un conejillo de indias.

–No le veo el punto, papá.

–Lo sé. El caso es que Ron era un niño chinchudo que se la pasaba berreando todo el rato y nos traía a todos locos; no fue nada de lo que esperábamos; no era bromista como los gemelos, no era un estudioso renegado como Perce, y estaba muy lejos de ser como Charlie o como yo; era muy Ron. Al tiempo creció, pero seguía siendo terco y malhumorado, y no sabíamos bien cómo tratarlo. Al menos, Charlie y yo nunca supimos. Creo que eso es lo que nos pasó con él, quizás porque fuera el menor y nosotros ya éramos grandes para ese entonces; quizás no lo intentamos mucho. Cuando fue más grande, todo fue más sencillo, porque nos veíamos menos e incluso podíamos hablar de muchas cosas; la nuestra siempre fue una relación de mucha simpatía y cordialidad.

– ¿Pretendes ofenderme o todo lo contrario?

–Por supuesto que todo lo contrario, nena. –ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero antes de que hiciera otro de sus comentarios de siempre, Bill prosiguió –A veces eres un poco…difícil. No digo que esté mal, es que tienes mucho carácter, y no siempre sé cómo tratarte. Si digo blanco, te enfadas, si digo negro, también te enfadas. Si hago, porque hago, si no hago, porque no hago.

–Vale, puede que tengas algo de razón –rezongó ella. – ¿Y la tía Ginny?

–Pues ella fue mi primera y única hermanita. Mamá siempre quiso una niña, y no fue hasta después un desfile de varones que la consiguió. Tu hermana es de esas niñas fáciles de complacer, abiertas y dulces, pero tú eres más como eso que ya dijimos de Ron, y también como Ginny, entre muchos hombres, más resuelta y un tanto arisca.

– ¿Seguro que no pretendes que me enoje?

–También eres más independiente, muy capaz y muy lista; pero acabaste siendo como los dos únicos hermanos con los que he tenido poco trato, y no sé qué hacer contigo.

–Pues…préstame atención de vez en cuando, ya sabes. Deja de comprarme la ropa que Vic vestiría, la detesto; no me dejes ganar en los juegos, no lo necesito. Si gano, genial, y si pierdo, bueno, pues está bien. No me trates como si fuera una niña, y por lo que más quieras, guárdate lo de _nena _o _princesa _para Victoire, porque te juro que no lo soporto.

–De acuerdo. Eres más otro Terror Weasley que una princesa Delacour, creo.

– ¡Oye!

–Yo también soy de eso –se defendió él. – ¿Me ayudas a buscar esa snitch?

–Claro, pero como me dejes ganar…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Y por cierto, el que eligió tu nombre fue tu padre, no tu madre.

– ¿Dominique? ¿Y por qué no algo más inglés?

– ¿Qué, no te gusta? Yo creo que es muy tú.

– ¿Lo crees?

–Por supuesto, está lleno de personalidad, como tú. –comentó, con toda naturalidad. Ella sonrió abiertamente, dándose por satisfecha.

…

Si llegaste hasta acá y no querés que Nique y Bill se saquen los ojos el uno al otro armados con un terrible cucharón de sopa, dejá un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**We can work it out.**

**2.**

_You know you twist, little girl. You know you twist so fine._

Tamborileó con los dedos contra la mesa, pensando en que no hay que perder la paciencia, en que tiene que mantener la compostura para no echar a perder la tregua sin firmar; recordar que Dominique es más bien –más mal, debiera decir– como un volcán en erupción, de esos que nunca sabes cuándo pueden inundarte de lava y estropearte la cosecha.  
Se acabó el zumo de manzana y se paró, pensando en decirle un par de cosas, pero de manera más o menos amable.

Subió por las escaleras, atravesó el corredor, donde las luces estaban apagadas y Bill creía poder oír los gritos de sus niños corriendo de acá para allá, planeando robar galletas de la cocina, queriendo ir corriendo hacia la costa, peleándose por tonterías y haciéndolos renegar. Ya no había nada de eso, ya no había líos con las verduras –vale, de vez en cuando alguno que otro– ni cuentos para dormir o visitas nocturnas en la cama, pero nadie podía decir que estaban mejor o peor antes, eran simplemente distintos. Todos, distintos todos.  
Ahora en vez de contarle cuentos a Vic, Fleur podía hablar con ella de moda y llevarla de compras a París donde a Bill acababan doliéndole los bolsillos; ahora en vez de ir a la plaza con Louis, gusta de recorrer Inglaterra con una cámara muggle en la mano, y ha aprendido que uno no necesita para viajar más que ganas y algunas pocas monedas (también una mochila con el almuerzo y una botella de agua, pero esa es otra historia).  
Incluso está descubriendo que puede compartir unas cuantas cosas con Nique, como partidos de Quidditch e historias de guerras, héroes y caídos.  
Lo que definitivamente no va a compartir nunca con ella es ese gusto horrible que tiene para la música. ¿Música muggle? ¿Qué clase de hija suya escucha música muggle? ¿Dónde han quedado las legendarias Brujas de Macbeth? ¡Por Merlín!

Golpeó la puerta y esperó. No obtuvo respuesta, golpeó de nuevo.

– ¡Dominique! –gritó, ya perdida la paciencia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hija a sabiendas de que ella iba a reprochárselo por el resto de la semana (que de todos modos no le importa, porque él es quien manda aquí, no ella, aunque a veces no lo parezca).

– ¿Sí? –pregunta. Está tumbada boca abajo en su cama, con las piernas hacia arriba, leyendo una de esas revistas de adolescentes que seguramente ha encontrado en el cuarto de Fleur. En la otra punta de la habitación hay uno de esos aparatos viejos que reconocería si le prestara atención, porque está seguro que hay un tocadiscos muggle en el garaje de La Madriguera y porque el pequeño Teddy Lupin tiene uno, donde escucha los vinilos que alguna vez fueron de su padre y sus amigos.

Un disco enorme y negro gira sobre el tocadiscos, inundando todo con su ruido (ruido que Dominique llama música).

– ¿Puedes…? Bájale a la música –le dice.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, se para y le baja. Así de simple. Hace que Bill se sienta (muy) bien consigo mismo cuando cierra la puerta y vuelve otra vez por el pasillo, baja las escaleras y se sienta otra vez en la mesa a revisar el correo, a ver qué viene de Gringotts (aunque ojalá que no haya nada que tenga la firma del banco de los magos, porque eso significará trabajo en vacaciones, y la verdad es que no le termina de agradar la idea) y a ver si Louis ha escrito a casa (que resulta que sí, y que ha enviado unas estampillas muy lindas sobre algo que Bill no termina de entender qué es, pero ya da lo mismo, porque a Louis se le nota el entusiasmo en la forma en que escribe y en cómo aprieta la pluma contra el pergamino para contarle todo lo que ha hecho en esa última semana y lo increíble que ha sido; _posdata, los extraño_). El zumo de manzana a un lado, la ventana que le presta una vista increíble de esas que uno no se cansa de ver aunque la tenga todos los días desde hace años, y el ruido de Dominique que otra vez se trepa por las paredes y lo satura todo.

_Come on, baby, come on. _

Aprieta los puños y vuelve a subir. Todo otra vez. Golpea y ella no lo escucha hasta que irrumpe de mala gana en su habitación y le grita que le baje a esa música del demonio y entonces sí, ella lo mira toda ofendida y parece que las buenas maneras se le han ido al quinto infierno cuando le dice que si la suya es una música del demonio, entonces él no sabe nada sobre el mundo,_ well shake it up baby, now_.

–Sólo bájale.

Le hace caso sin prestarle atención, y cuando cierra la puerta, espera a oírlo de nuevo en la cocina para subirle otra vez a la música, echarse de nuevo sobre la cama y releer la carta de Roxanne, esa en la que le pregunta por cómo la está tratando el tiempo libre con el _tío_ Bill, y le cuenta sobre la idiotez que hizo Fred la otra vuelta. Uf, si Roxanne no le hubiera escrito, ella no hubiera recordado lo mucho que la extraña.  
Guarda la carta en uno de los cajones del buró mientras mueve la cabeza de acá para allá, mientras le cantan –sí, a ella– _twist and shout, twist and shout._  
En eso está cuando su padre –quien ya parece bastante irritado– vuelve a irrumpir en su habitación y la mira significativamente.

–Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Que le baje, ¿eh?

–Y por favor, no le subas cuando yo me voy –puntualizó él.

– ¿Es que nunca escuchabas música cuando tenías mi edad?

–No, pero Charlie sí, y era tan escandaloso como tú.

–Ah, ya.

Él asintió, cerrando una vez más la puerta, pero ella se interceptó y con una sonrisita y todo de corrido le dijo:

–Eh, Terror Weasley, ¿qué tal una carrera sobre la playa?

–Solo si la próxima vez que estés aburrida y quieras hacer algo me lo dices en vez de llamar así mi atención.

–Pero funcionó, ¿no?

…

Los reviews hacen que el mundo gire y el amor se reinvente :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**We can work it out.**

**3.**

Se levantó temprano aquel día, porque el sol despuntando se había colado por la ventana de su habitación y le había iluminado en la cara justo en la mejor parte de su sueño. Una vez despierta, le pasaba siempre, no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.  
Resignada, se había vestido y calzado e incluso se había peinado a medias y se había deslizado desde la planta alta a la cocina y desde allí hasta el patio.

Se olía la sal de la costa y el viento le acarició la piel con sus dedos fríos. Se abrazó un poco más a sí misma y caminó hasta la orilla, donde las olas lamían la arena.  
Allí fue a sentarse, ignorando lo húmedo de la arena, y allí fue donde, horas más tarde, la encontró una lechuza blanca que llevaba una carta de su primo James, de esas que ella le ha obligado a escribir algún tiempo atrás y que solamente dicen dos líneas con letra desprolija y apurada, letras llenas de la leche del desayuno que se ha caído en la mesa.  
La ha guardado en los bolsillos de su abrigo y ha dejado que la lechuza haga cuanto le plazca, porque no tiene ganas de volver a casa para dejarle algo de agua o alguna golosina, ni tiene allí una pluma para contestarle la carta a James.

Siempre le había gustado la costa. De pequeña era la más peligrosa, porque podía irse sin pedir permiso y meterse al agua sin ningún adulto cerca para _protegerla _en caso de que ocurriera algo (como la vez que casi se ahoga).  
Incluso pasaba allí más tiempo que Vic o Louis, porque a Vic le molestaba la arena y Louis ya había perdido el entusiasmo, aunque se lo podía ver de vez en cuando acompañando a mamá a merendar o leyendo por allí. Incluso con su guitarra.

Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de Shell Cottage, así como la cerraría ella si hubiera discutido con alguien (que no era el caso). Espió por encima de su hombro cómo se acercaba su padre a grandes zancadas, ceño fruncido, cara de poder comérsela cruda.  
A veces, Bill Weasley daba miedo, y esta era una de esas veces, aunque Dominique nunca lo admitiría.

–Aquí estabas.

Hay algo en su voz que suena a _debería castigarte (o matarte), pero ya no tengo ganas, _y lo cierto es que Dominique no entiende ni siquiera el por qué_; y _no puede evitar eso de arquear las cejas cuando voltea a verlo.

– ¿Qué hice ahora? –masculla en tono monótono.

– ¿Qué te dije sobre irte sin avisar?

–Pero estoy aquí, se me ve desde la ventana de la sala. No veo qué problema hay.

– ¡Que te vas y no avisas! Y yo paso toda la mañana creyendo que estás durmiendo en tu habitación y cuando voy a despertarte, no. No estás allí, ni tampoco en la habitación de tus hermanos. No estabas en la sala, no estabas en la cocina, no estabas en ningún sitio, y te encuentro aquí, como si nada.

–Es que no ha pasado nada –apunta ella, molesta. Venga, que ya tiene diez años y cree que puede salir de casa a la mañana a sentarse a la playa sin tener que decirle a su padre que _me voy a aquí adelante. _Pero Bill está enojado ahora y no quiere oír hablar de esas cosas que para ella no significan nada, y así es como acaban gritándose el uno al otro, hasta que Dominique da un portazo (no, hasta después de eso, porque todavía se lo puede oír a Bill Weasley gritar que _¡cuidado con la puerta! _y _¡no saldrás de tu habitación hasta que…!)_.

Es entonces un buen momento para escribirle una respuesta a James, y para poner algo de música bajito, no vaya a ser que Bill la escuche y _tengan_ que volver a gritarse (porque eso de discutir gritando es algo que cansa). Un buen momento para leer un libro, para revisar su vieja colección de Cromos de ranas de Chocolate y ya que estamos, escribirle también a Roxanne, rogándole que la deje quedarse algún tiempo en su casa, porque _no te das una idea del infierno que es Shell Cottage desde que mamá trabaja, Vic va a Hogwarts y Louis está de viaje, _y no va a escribirlo, pero lo piensa y es como si fuera lo mismo, _odio estar aquí.  
¡Sálvame, Roxanne!_

Se le ha ido la tarde de la peor manera, porque las horas no querían correr para ella y ya estaba pensando en tumbarse en la cama a dormir la siesta cuando se abre la puerta. Con lo que le molesta que entren sin golpear.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? –masculla. A veces no puede con su genio.

Bill frunce el ceño –se le nota que todavía le dura el enfado, ya no por su escapada a la playa, si no por la pelea–, pero no dice nada y se sienta en la cama sin pedir permiso ni pedir perdón. Entrelaza los dedos de las manos, se mira los pies y comienza a hablar:

–Hace algunos años, incluso antes de que naciera Vic, hubo una guerra.

– ¿Sí? Bueno, lo primero es que ya lo sé, y lo segundo es que no me importa –le espeta, enfadada. Entonces Bill levanta la cabeza automáticamente y la mira con una furia que Dominique no le conocía.

–No vuelvas a decir que no es importante. Mucho menos delante de mí. –le advierte. –Perdí mucha gente allí.

Entonces entiende que lo mejor es dejarlo hablar y que se vaya; pero así corre el riesgo de interesarse en lo que su padre dice, porque esas historias de la segunda guerra (las de la primera escasean, pero son mil veces mejores) siempre la han maravillado.

–Antes era muy común que de la noche a la mañana uno se encontrara con un montón de muertos. Te ibas a dormir y cuando te levantabas la mitad de tu familia ya no existía más, y sobre su casa flotaba la Marca Tenebrosa, como una burla o como una amenaza. Eran tiempos de no dormir por la noche, o de despertarte sobresaltado porque ha empezado a llover o porque se mueven las ramas de aquel árbol. Tiempos de dormir con la mano casi rozando la varita, de alerta permanente. –le contó Bill. Dominique no entendía a qué venía todo eso (y jamás podría haber adivinado la tristeza en las letras de _alerta permanente, _en todas y cada una de las letras, porque ella era ajena a esas cosas, a esos héroes), pero tal y como había temido, ya estaba inmersa en el relato y quería seguir oyendo. No importaba que no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza. Era el relato por el relato mismo y no por su finalidad.

Bill sonrió con amargura y la despeinó, alargando el brazo.

–Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de todo eso, pero a uno le quedan esas mañas, esas viejas preocupaciones, ese no poder dormir por la noche y estar todo el tiempo escuchando los ruidos más pequeños, esperando ver un encapuchado que se aparece por tu casa armado. Y hoy cuando no te vi…

–Ya casi no quedan Mortifagos, papá.

–Lo sé. Pero no te vi, no te encontraba por ningún lugar. Yo vengo de un tiempo donde la gente desaparecía, donde nada era seguro, ni siquiera salir en frente de tu casa.

–Bueno, lo siento.

–Sí, también lo siento, nena.

– ¡Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme así por mucho que te lo pida!

Ya puede verlo sonreír con todas las ganas, qué cosas. La carta de Roxanne queda estrujada en su mano. Se la va a enviar, de todas formas.

…

No me gusta este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

El próximo es el último.

**We can work it out**

**4.**

Había días como aquel en los cuales ni siquiera cruzaban palabra ni se llamaban la atención el uno al otro poniendo la música fuerte o charlando de cualquier cosa con tal de sacar conversación. Luego aparecía Roxanne por la chimenea y Dominique recordaba así como de repente que se había olvidado avisar en casa, y entonces Bill se deshacía en reproches y regaños, pero también en sonrisas para con su sobrina, que ni lenta ni perezosa, se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala a esperar que acabara la guerra.

–Me encanta que hayas venido –sonrió Dominique –No te das una idea de lo que es estar aquí sola.

–Le pregunté a papá y dijo que pueden venir cuando quieran, los dos. Pero también dijo que sería mejor para ti si te quedaras aquí y aprendieras a convivir con tu padre. Dijo que puede ser un poco pesado y otro tanto tonto, pero que es de esos _barbudos buenos_ que se quedan contigo en las noches de resaca o luego de los temibles castigos de la abuela Molly, pero eso era cuando hacían explotar todo con su hermano, ya sabes, el tío Fred.

Dominique se rió entre dientes.

– ¡Dile a George que me afeité! –gritó Bill desde la cocina.

– ¿Estás escuchando? –inquirió Dominique con cara de pocos amigos –Papá, ¿por qué no vas a escribirle una carta a tu princesa y nos dejas en paz un rato? Venga, que Roxanne quiere comer Pizza de Londres, ¿te das una vuelta por allá?

Roxanne se rió entre dientes.

–No seas así –la reprendió su prima. Dominique puso los ojos en blanco. –Está bien, tío Bill, no quiero la pizza. Me da igual, pero estaría bien hacer una guerra de espuma. Mamá no me deja hacerlas en casa.

Dominique se rió entre dientes.

–La última vez que hicimos una guerra de almohadas con Louis mamá nos gritó por días y nos obligó a limpiar todo –rememoró con una sonrisita.

–Pero eso fue porque rompieron un jarrón que nos regalaron unas primas suyas para nuestra boda –comentó Bill. Lo cierto es que el asunto del jarrón se solucionó con un simple movimiento de varita antes de que los niños acabaran con su castigo.

–No vas a dejar de escuchar nuestra conversación, ¿eh? –le reprochó, levantándose y llevándose a Roxanne con ella hasta su habitación, donde pudieron hablar tranquilas sobre esas cosas que hablan las niñas cuando hace tanto rato que no se ven y quieren contarse mil novedades. Saltar una sobre la otra, tumbarse juntas en la cama a mirar revistas de Victoire, buscar muñecas y juguetes, entrar en el mundo prohibido de Louis, donde todo es un caos con olor a calcetines sin lavar.  
Todo eso hasta la merienda, donde Bill entretuvo un buen rato a Roxanne con sus aventuras de adolescente junto al tío Charlie (Dominique no va a admitirlo, pero le gustó enterarse de todas esas cosas que hacían que papá fuera una persona más como una y menos como papá), de cuando habían ido a un concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth y el tío Charlie se metió en problemas por flirtear con una rubia que estaba con su novio, o cuando fueron a ver a los Tornados jugar y perdieron a los gemelos entre la gente. Pasaron toda la tarde buscándolos para evitar la furia de la abuela Molly y resultó ser que habían regresado horas atrás a la carpa, porque tenían hambre.

A Roxanne le encantaba oír cosas de su propio padre, y no perdía ocasión para alardear del tío George, como si fuera otro padre o un compañero de bromas y juegos que está siempre presente, todo el tiempo explícito. Dominique había pasado algunas vacaciones con ellos y sabía lo geniales que podían ser, por eso era que sentía algo de envidia por esa prima que debería ser su hermana.

Hablaron sobre un montón de cosas (incluyendo el mundial de Quidditch del noventa y cuatro, cuando el tío Ron llevó a la tía Hermione y al tío Harry, porque entonces los tíos Ron y Hermione eran solamente amigos, de esos que se llevan especialmente mal porque siempre están peleando por tonterías, y la tía Ginny era más bien tímida con el tío Harry, y no había nada entre ellos) e incluso Dominique aceptó jugar juegos de mesa con su padre hasta que Roxanne se fuera, porque ese día era para su prima.

– ¿En serio te molesta tanto estar aquí? –le preguntó Bill de pronto, guardando las fichas del juego en la caja. Todavía quedaban chispas verdes en la chimenea que hablaban de Roxanne.

–Bueno, en realidad… –comenzó, incómoda. Nunca le habían ido las mentiras, porque sentía una necesidad urgente de decir siempre la verdad y ser sincera incluso en las cuestiones más crueles; cómo envidiaba a James y a Albus, que eran dos reyes en esa materia de _manipular un poquito la verdad. _

–Entiendo.

…

A Bill le gustan las chicas que dejan reviews, ¿vale?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

Último.  
(Hoy parece día de terminar fics)

We can work it out.

**5.**

No hablaron más del asunto, pero a Dominique la situación –todas las situaciones, el conjunto situación– le sonaba bastante amargo, como el zumo de manzana –en casa tenían una extraña fijación con el zumo de manzana– al que olvidó ponerle azúcar aquella mañana y Bill arregló sin problemas.  
Hasta entonces nunca se había fijado en que papá podía ser un genio de los zumos, pero es que tampoco era mucho mérito. Un genio de la música, del Quidditch, e incluso de las bromas. Nunca se había fijado en que su padre podía ser tan genial como cualquiera de sus tíos.

–Eh, Terror –le dijo una mañana, sentándose en uno de esos taburetes que mamá había traído de Francia por el simple placer de llenar la casa de cosas francesas que huelan a Francia y que le recuerden a Francia.  
Había dejado el tocadiscos sobre la barra americana. Estaba antojada de waffles y té de menta.

Bill la miró como adivinando por un momento, frunció ligeramente el ceño, acercó el rostro y dijo, apartándose de repente y sin mirarla:

–Déjame adivinar. Té de menta.

–Y waffles –asintió ella – ¿sabes hacer waffles?

–Los mejores del mundo.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué yo recién me vengo a enterar que sabes hacer waffles?

–Porque nunca habías preguntado –bromeó él. –Ya sabes, aquí sólo los como yo. Y tu madre, cuando está embarazada.

–A mí me gustan.

–Cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada por segunda vez no dejaba de comer waffles. Todo el tiempo. Con crema, con dulce, con helado y con cuanto se te ocurra.

– ¿En serio? ¿Mamá? Imposible.

–Créelo. Se despertaba a las tantas de la madrugada y bajaba a la cocina, pero ya sabes cómo es, así que se los preparaba yo. ¿Qué haces con eso aquí?

–Vengo a educarte con mi música muggle –bromeó.

_When I'm home everything seems to be right. _En la cocina todo olía a waffles y a té de menta, que es una combinación de esas que en casa sólo entienden Bill y Dominique, porque a Louis nunca le ha gustado la menta, él es el transgresor de la casa –por mucho que le pese a Dominique– de esos que como los Potter, van por la clásica tazón, cereales y leche para ser felices; y porque Vic prefiere los pasteles de manzana verde con té inglés, como mamá.

Sonaban los Beatles y se apilaban sobre la pileta los cacharros para lavar (que desde luego se lavarían solos). A penas sí se dijeron dos o tres palabras, pero no les faltaron sonrisas y miradas de esas de la literatura, de _mirarse y verse, _y todas esas cosas que a ella no le gustan porque le suenan cursis.

Podría decir que nunca jamás le habían sabido tan bien los waffles, pero estaría forzando la situación al máximo. Puede decir que no estuvieron nada mal y quedar conforme consigo misma.  
Lo malo fue que no le sentaron nada bien, al menos no después de haber comido tanto, y que acabó tumbada en el sillón chillándole a Merlín por cómo le dolía el estómago, mientras su padre iba de un lado para el otro haciendo espamentos por Merlín –siempre la culpa es de Merlín, Dominique lo ha aprendido con los años– sabe qué, hasta que llega mamá con su túnica turquesa y su sombrero perfecto, deja sus cosas en el otro sillón de la sala y los mira, bastante perpleja.

Explicaciones y regaños más tarde, Dominique puede decir que se siente un poquitín mejor, que ahora está tumbada en su cama, abrazando su almohada mientras piensa en qué va a escribirle a James cuando le escriba (tiene que escribirle contándole cualquier cosa para que él pueda responderle), y cuando acabe, si todavía tiene ganas de escribir cartas, quizás le escriba algo a Roxanne.  
En la cocina ha quedado el tocadiscos y los Beatles han pasado a la historia (otra vez). Las ventanas están abiertas de par en par porque Fleur insiste a cada rato en que después de cinco minutos en esa cocina, cualquier _pegsona_ podía _sentigse_ descompuesta, y Bill la deja hacer, con una de esas sonrisas que dicen _sí, mamá, _que ha ido aprendiendo con el paso de los años, y que hacen que ella frunza el ceño, se ponga las manos en jarra sobre la cintura (hay gestos que se adquieren en determinados momentos de la vida, después de ciertas etapas, como tener tres niños traviesos en casa rompiendo jarrones importados), y luego lo mire y le sonría con ese amor infinito que siente por él y le bese con ganas que no sienten el paso del tiempo.

– ¡Papá!

– ¿En _segio_ te está llamando a ti? –bromea Fleur, todavía enredada en el cabello de su marido, pegada contra su pecho, sentada en su regazo. Él sonríe como si hubiera ganado un premio, siempre alardeando de todo, y le guiña un ojo.

–Ya ves, es parte del encanto.

–Oh. _D'accord_.

Lo ve subir las escaleras y no puede evitar pensar que tal vez sí les ha hecho bien a ambos pasar algún tiempo juntos.

–Pensé que no te gustaba estar conmigo. –le dice, sentándose a los pies de la cama. Ella lo mira, fastidiada y luego se distrae con otra cosa.

Ese es el principio de algo. No está seguro de qué (y tampoco es que se vaya a matar pensando, porque no es de esos tipos que gustan de las cosas cursis y dramáticas y mucho menos de los que se la pasan pensando. Para esas cosas ya están Ron y Perce, en respectivo orden), pero de algo.

–Como siempre, Terror, no tienes idea del mundo.

…

¿Sabías vos que los reviews alimentan el alma, adelgazan y te suman puntos con el gordo simpaticón que se viste de rojo y se cuela a tu casa cuando todos están brindando?


End file.
